Persona - Ib crossover my imaginary friends
by fevensh
Summary: A kid who has a horrible past end's up getting a very weird way of getting a Persona and needs to discover why the fog sprung up and is chasing down certain students (Continue reading for spoilers) and why people other then him forget the time there and anything majorly associated with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: when you think it all ends

**MARY POV. (In diary)**

**I can't stand the pain. Neither can I stand the sadness. I finally through all the pain finally realize what Ib was doing and why she sacrificed herself.**

**She wanted what was best for her friends and not herself.**

**She always put others in front of herself and know, because she did that, her mother and father don't even know she existed, her entire past, present and future taken from the world and even one of the people she sacrificed herself for doesn't even remember her.**

**What hurts me even more is the fact that when I came into this world, from the art world, I became the sister to that very same person.**

**I can barely stand that I am in the same home sitting thinking and writing my thoughts in this diary that Garry just gave me.**

**The person who forgot the existence of the person who is the reason for why both of us are here gave me a present.**

**It's kind of funny.**

**THIRD PERSON POV.**

"**BASSSHHHHH" was heard throughout the whole house.**

**Mary, Garry and their parents all looked to a now broken window with glass shards in the living room that they are in.**

"**Get them" there was a voice booming outside.**

**Garry and Mary's instincts were to run but their parents were too much in shock to move.**

**When the men ran in, the kids were all ready hiding but, before the parents could do anything, they were pushed to the ground and thrown in a vehicle.**

**Garry decided to hide in a secret compartment in his closet that only Mary and he knew about.**

**Mary decided to hide in a box that was in the kitchen that was just able to fit her.**

**MARY POV.**

**Worst time ever. These intruders picked the worst time ever to break in to this home.**

**I have to find something to defend myself or all of Ib's work and her sacrifice would be in vain.**

**I noticed a palette knife given to me for my birthday when I turned nine last week was sitting on the table.**

**When no one was there, I jumped out from my hiding spot, grabbed my palette knife and hid by a corner.**

**When an army man came by I lashed out my knife and got him right in the stomach. He clutched himself in pain as I slashed the knife in his head bringing him to the floor quickly and quietly.**

**I found morphine and a napkin on him and as I kept knocking out people who were around.**

**I was surprised when I knocked everyone but the leader who was searching for my brother.**

**Sadly, when I climbed to the top he was holding my brother saying "a compartment in the closet, I am lucky I thought of that" while having a smirk on his face.**

**I could only think 'I won't let Ib's sacrifice be in vain' as I threw my palette knife square in his back but as he was dying he pulled the trigger and shot Garry in the back.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed with tears flying out of my eyes as Garry fell to the floor.**

**GARRY POV.**

**I felt the blood falling from my body moments of my past flying before me as Mary, my only sister who meant the world to me, ran to my side.**

**I could hear her pleading "no, no, no not yet and not like this!"**

**I could only say one thing with the last breath I had was said unconsciously**

"**I was glad I could spend my last breaths with you Mary"**

**What was said after that was subconsciously said**

"**I'm sorry I didn't save you when I could"**

**Not knowing why I said that I passed into a sleep of what I thought was internal.**

**MARY POV.**

**My heart disappeared at that moment. I could not believe that I let Ib life giving sacrifice become nothing. I couldn't bare the pain, all that has happened and it was right after the art world incident too.**

**The pain was too hard to take and then I heard a voice and it said "pull the trigger."**

**I noticed the gun in my pocket that I took of one of the men. As the police busted in and saw what was going on I had my hand on the trigger and pointing at my head and there was only one thing I could say "Ib and Garry" I said slowly while looking at the body "I. am. Sorry." And pulled the trigger and expected a void of darkness to end my life… But it never came.**

I know it ends at a sad note but they won't just end up dead and the entire story from here on is mixed up with a hidden guest coming into the persona series (who is created from my mind).

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2: Well more complications

Chapter 2: Other dimensions and some complication

? POV.

I got up and shock my head. "Man, where am I" was all I could say as I saw weird monsters lurking around. I hid behind a vending machine and saw a friend of mine there. I noticed weird red stuff leaking from him. I backed away when I realized it was blood but stayed quiet so the monsters won't find me. I saw a note on the floor saying "find the exit and survive" and a sword and thought…

…Stuff is about to get complicated.

A/N: This will be important later on but in the next chapter, I will be introducing more of Ib in the next chapter.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: What a chance

Chapter 3: A flame, a blade and a rose in a blue room

Mary POV. (Surprising, right)

My vision was black at the start but then I started seeing blue all over the place and then I noticed that I was in a room with Garry but I noticed someone behind him but I couldn't see who it was.

I looked in front of me and saw a man in a seat. He had a large nose and a smile that could be seen from a mile. "W-who are you" I was able to mutter.

"Welcome to the velvet room, I am pleased to provide of some assistance." "This place exists between mind and matter, dream and reality" he said speaking with the toothy grin "generally speaking, you are being given a new chance."

I was shocked "w-what r-r-really"

"You and you're too friends will be given a second chance if you, Garry and Ib…"

"WHAT" I said shocked and then looked to the side and noticed Ib siting there, asleep and said "what do I have to do.

His grin became bigger, defying logic, and said "Well….

A/N: what will they have to do? Won't say now but will be revealed.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: A grave and a news report

Chapter 4: A Grave and a news report

? POV. (More question marks hurt my mind )

"DEAR GOD!"

I jumped up from my bed and was looking shocked at the TV in my room (I dream of having a TV in my room) and saw the report of two kids dead on the floor and the parents of the kids missing.

I saw the two pictures of the kids and nearly fainted. Why? The reason is because the girl who died looks just like one of Guertena's final paintings and the man looks just like the man who I saw at the gallery.

FLASHBACK ()

"WHAAAAAAA" I heard a cry coming from right beside me (I know Marry said "Ib" but changing It for fun)

"Are you okay" I said approaching a girl who completely collapsed right beside me and said "Hey, you seem familiar" and I see know that was because she was the girl that looks like the final painting but the name of it slips my mind and I seem to be the only one who actually remembers it.

"Sniff, Sniff" she finally recovered and I saw a guy walk beside her and he explained it was because her stomach hurt and I responded "Oh, give this to her" while picking up the first aid kit at the side of the wall and handing it to him "Oh, my name is Riley, what's yours?"

He responded "My name is Garry and this is Marry."

"Thank you" I heard her mutter, still recovering from her pain I think.

"No problem, well bye" I said while walking away

END OF FLASHBACK ()

And to think I was gonna visit my brother's, mother's, and father's grave tomorrow.

That starts off as a bad note.

A/N: Yes it does and just bear a little more.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Symbols and a warning

Chapter 5: symbols and warnings

Riley's POV.

I exhaled heavily as I walked off the train with my ear buds in my ears.

It's been two years since my brother died and 10 years before my parents had died.

I continued walking when all of a sudden it got foggy. I started hearing weird voice

"Is he worthy" "Could he be the one" "What will he do" "Will he escape"

The voice started getting louder and since I memorized the way to their graves I started running quicker.

"He knows the messiah" "We shall let him leave" "He has the potential" "LET HIM L.E.A.V.E."

The voice started to freak me out so I ran as fast as I can and suddenly I bumped into someone.

When I opened my eyes, I was realized I bumped into a girl wearing a fur coat and black dress. I apologized to her turned back and realized two things.

One, all the fog disappeared

Two, the women I bumped into seemed to be going to the grave yard like me.

I was about to leave when I heard her voice which gave a first impression of 'if you don't listen, I will chop you into a million pieces' "My apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going I was just visiting a good friends grave."

I realized it was my first time speaking to anyone here because I usually go to the grave and leave "It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either. Well bye!"

I rushed off before she said another word and reached the grave.

I realized the grave had two things different on it.

One, it was glowing a weird shade of blue.

Two, there was flowers already on it.

I took a blue, red and yellow flower I got out of instinct and put it on the grave.

I have a feeling that the girl before was the one who put the flowers on so I left the there.

I said a quick prayer and started to walk away but the grave of my brother grew even brighter and the yellow flower I put on his grave exploded.

"Beware of the darkness and fog, find them and save them before it's too late."

A symbol started burning on my chest, it was unbearable pain, it made me clutch up all together and I was able to see it under my shirt.

I was nearly about to pass out but the women I saw earlier appeared, picked me up and carried me off.

It then all turned black.

A/N: Yes it is happening

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: An awakening, a pass out, a r

Chapter 6: An awakening, passing out, a reawakening and RUNNING.

Riley's POV.

My head was splitting, my chest was burning, my body is exhausted and I have to be at school by tomorrow all the way to Inaba. That sucks.

"Man, any one get the plate number of that laser gun that was shot at me" I asked as I opened my eyes and realized two things.

One, my clothes were covered in mud.

Two, the girl I saw earlier and many others people were standing in front of me.

I got up from the seat… if I wasn't completely chained down by metal chains so that's interesting.

I looked around and realized that they were talking.

"Sorry, I shut off my hearing, can you say that again." I said and continued.

"You see, I learned how to look like I am listening and actually am not, for school."

I actually started listening and then it happened… my mind got blown.

A guy with a cap walked up and said "Oh, we were just talking about why were you at Minato's grave and if you have a persona."

"Huh" was my only possible response because I have a feeling that you need to know what happened (Persona 3 save data) for what they're saying.

The capped teen covered his mouth after saying "oops" and quickly covered his mouth as everyone glared at him.

"Look, I have no idea what persona's are and I was just visiting my brother's grave so…" but I never got to finish that sentence as everyone just screamed in absolute shock simultaneously "WWHHAATT!"

"Hey, not so loud, now if you'll excuse me…" and again I wasn't able to finish that sentence as I felt a burning sensation in my chest as someone was lighting it on fire and fell to the floor with the chair on me.

"NOT, AGAIN" I screamed as I tried breaking the chains to get my hands on my chest but it was to no avail and I felt like something was actually getting sucked into me.

"What's wrong" I heard a monotone voice say and I saw girl wearing a uniform say in shock.

"My chest… It's BURNING" I was able to muster to say before completely collapsing with the chair on me and pass out.

Migration to?:

I awoke in a room that looked like a gallery but only had four doors.

One door said "You"

Another said "Mary"

Plus a door that had "Garry"

And finally a door that said "Ib"

I realized that there was a key in my pocket and I put in the door that said "You."

Sadly it didn't work and then I looked at the key and was heart-broken, it looked like the girl who was crying at the museum and who died yesterday.

I shed a tear as I remember what the brother of the girl said her name was. I thought it was Mary.

I looked at the door behind me and it said "Mary" on the front.

I knew what I had to do and I put the key in the lock and opened the door.

I was faced with a blinding light and all of a sudden I saw Mary sitting in a chair facing me.

She looked sad and happy at the same time and as I walked I hit a giant obstacle course with moving sculptures and paintings with fire emanating in some places.

I ran through and I had my right arm literally torn off.

I noticed a flower on the ground that was wilting and with the hand intact, I grabbed unconsciously and put it in a jar full of water.

My hand literally grew back but I didn't think twice as I dodged all the other obstacles and pushed through.

Straight to Mary.

In Mary's room transition:

"Pant, Pant, Pant" I was out of breath as I reached Mary and it seemed as she was asleep.

I walked up to her and shook her a little by the shoulders.

I noticed that there were 3 paintings around her;

One seemed just like her only as a painting which was named "Mary"

Two seemed to be her brother dying and surrounded in roses named "Forgotten portrait"

Three seemed to be the painting at the museum which was named "Ib"

I froze as two things happened at once.

One, I realized that the Mary image was the actual painting that made me think of Mary at the gallery which confused me.

Two, Mary was starting to wake up.

At first, I was happy but as Mary suddenly started to floating and was approaching. I begun freaking out but I felt the pain again in my chest.

I suddenly found my hands tied behind my back and Mary quickly appeared right next to me and whispered a terrifying word in my ear.

"You are the one!"

I passed out in terror and pain in my chest but right after I felt my whole body fell like a ticking time bomb and exploded as she said those words and I passed out.

Migration to: Okinawa Hospital

My head was literally falling apart with me awakening again.

'It must be the passing out' I thought.'

I thought back to that weird dream I had because it felt so vivid.

I looked around and realized I was in a hospital room and there was a symbol on my chest that looked like a capital M with a line slashing through it to make it look like two capital A's.

I looked around and saw it was empty except for me and machinery.

A nurse came in and said "Oh, you're awake."

Realization hit me like a boulder falling off a mountain.

"Wait, what about school" I asked the nurse.

"You, go to school" the nurse said shocked.

"I gotta go" I said tearing off the sheets and jumping out of bed "Or I'll be late for school tomorrow at Inaba."

"Wait, you were in critical condition just a few minutes ago" she said stepping back a little.

"Well I'm fine now and I gotta go" and I noticed I was still in my normal clothes "At least you didn't take off my clothes."

"The doctor was afraid to hurt you, that's why" the women explained attempting and failing at regaining her composure.

"See ya" I yelled out the room and down the hall.

"WAIT" she screamed down the hall but to no avail because I was already out the front door, pulling out my wallet and getting ready to buy a ticket to Inaba.

Fortunately for me, the amount of people travelling to Inaba and back has increased so the was a train every 20 minutes.

The booth line was empty and I bought it right away. When I got to the station the doors were closing and I ran for it.

I just narrowly jumped through the door and… accidentally bumped into someone and that person and I crashed onto five different chairs.

My body was hurting like my limbs were tearing off for all I've been through but I still was able to apologize.

"Sorry, I had to get to Inaba as soon as possible."

The kid who I smashed into was big and husky, had white hair and a black coat and seemed like a guy with a lot of power.

"Hey, watch where you're going, okay!" he said angry.

I nodded and said "gotcha, I am just really tired right now" with almost all the strength I had.

"Well actually, I should thank you because I was asleep and I probably would of missed my stop at Inaba too" he said thinking with a finger on his chin and looking in the air.

I collapsed onto a seat but made it look as I was in control.

After 10 minutes had passed and we were half way there the guy spoke up and said "why you going to Inaba in the first place?"

I responded with a simple "got school and got bad past in Okinawa city."

"Okay?" he said looking away and the rest of the way was quiet.

A/N: Wow, that was long, don't expect much of that,

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: voices and an explanation

Chapter 7: Voices and an explanation

I ran out of the train the moment the door opened, got home and got changed.

The next day, I walked to school with my reason I missed yesterday.

I got fire ignited on my chest was my excuse because who would believe my weird story.

When I hit school, I heard a rough and deep voice from behind "Oh, Riley, I guess I missed giving you a beating yesterday."

I thought 'Oh, snap it's Mengo' as I picked up the pace I thought 'the school bully ever since I got here 4 years ago and I heard he became the bully ever since the group of people who were called the 'seekers of truth' by everyone when they talked about them graduated.'

I ran to school and since I'm the fastest kid at school I got there before Mengo got there, got to class and sat in my desk in one fluent movement.

I thought two things at that moment:

One, when did I get so fluent and flexible.

Two, what was up with yesterday.

Then I heard a voice say "You should have fought him."

'Huh' I thought looking around but seeing nothing.

I then heard the voice say "No, don't look, feel."

I was confused but I decided to close my eyes and then I felt a presence at the side of me.

I opened my eyes and looked to the side to find Mary standing there smiling.

I freaked out, jumped back and… bashed right into Mengo.

Mary disappeared and Mengo started swearing at me but as the bell rang and the teacher came into the class, I got up, went to him and told my excuse of fire on my chest and being at the hospital over at Okinawa and said I was hallucinating so I should go home.

He said "Great excuse, now sit the *#$ down"

I rolled my eyes and sat back down right next to Mengo because it was the final seat and got the dude saying he's going to corner me and beat the snot out of me today and I copied a line of Sonic the hedgehog and said "Ya, you'll have to catch me first."

That got him furious and he started to swear louder when our teacher, Mr. Mooroka (who is the son of the one of the one that died on a pole) heard him and sent him to the principal office.

I smiled inwardly and listened to the teacher's speeches when I heard a voice say "you should teach him a lesson."

'Who' I asked inwardly closing my eyes and finding Mary again standing beside me and frowning at me.

"Mengo, he has to learn he can't push other people around because they are weaker than him" she responded with a firm face looking at me darkly.

'Hey, you could say that if he didn't have everyone except a selected handful following him.' I thought darkly and decided to change the subject.

'Hey, have you ever heard of the seekers of truth' I asked Mary thinking on an up note.

"Huh, nope could you tell me about that" she responded honestly intrigued.

'Well, the gossip of school say that they are a group of high school detectives that solved a murder mystery 4 years ago and saved the world' I responded happy I could talk the group of kids that inspire me.

"Bwahahahahaha" she started laughing uncontrollably.

"I rolled my eyes and focused back on the lesson with and ending of 'I'm glad you think the people who inspired me from not committing suicide 4 years ago are funny.'

She gasped utterly shocked and with a bit of tears swelling up in her eyes but I ignored it and her apologize and started listening to people badmouthing Mr. Mooroka while he wrote on the board discussing the theory of comas and yelling and everyone and calling them women hunters in putting it in kind words.

He asked me a few questions and I answered them with ease because all I had to do was figure out which type of symbol I should put where.

"Knowledge increased" Mary said smiling and whispering.

I shivered of how quickly her expression could change and then I walked home after buying the famous Inaba steak.

"You're wondering what I mean by committing suicide 4 years ago, Huh" sitting in the apartment closing my eyes and found Mary.

I looked at her and her wondering face and when she nodded I started my story about how I am Riley Arisato, how I was in my mother's stomach during a car crash and it was a miracle that her stomach stayed in one place and ending with my brother dying 5 years ago.

She had tears welling up in my eyes but I continued with the year that was heart-breaking and when I picked up the gun I had my TV come on at 12:00 at night and I saw the Yu Narukami kid fight the god with his friends and called there group the 'seekers of truth' and then I thought 'truth' and dropped the gun.

I then continued my life continuously thinking about how truth is real awakening and that's how I went to Inaba for clues and then found the bully and became his prime target so others will get picked on less.

She was shocked at what I said but in the end she was smiling with honor and being impressed for staying the target.

"I got one more story but I want to save it for tomorrow because I am really tired" I said falling asleep on the couch I was sitting on.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: A blue room and another world

Chapter 8: A blue room and another world.

Riley's POV.

In?

My eyes fluttered open as I realized I was in a different place and thought 'weirdest week in the world.'

"Hello, and welcome to the velvet room, my name is Igor and I am pleasured to be at your assistance" The man with a solid grin and an awesome nose said.

I thought that it was best to stay quiet and here what he has to say.

"Yes, and my name is Nyx"

The girl in a blue dress, blond hair, yellow eyes and a natural grin meant to control someone.

I plainly said "Hello" because I made sure to keep calm in freaky positions and to not fall for anyone's tricks.

"You see, this world is between mind and matter, it separates dream and reality" Igor said "Generally speaking only those who have forged a contract or a potential of forging a contract can enter this realm."

A contract appeared before me and Izanami said "Ah, it seems your time has come to either leave or stay."

Every cousin of mine would say to not sign weird contracts but this place just seemed so familiar so… I signed the contract.

When I signed it, I heard a sound of glass breaking and saw Mary standing right above me saying "I am thou. Thou art I. Thou hast received a reflection of part of thou soul. Thou hast received the darkened soul; Mary "Let's play together and protect others" I heard Mary say. Mary was suddenly holding a sword and smiling right before my consciousness faded.

Although, Igor was able to say "Our time has been cut short, until next time."

And it goes dark.

Riley's apartment:

My eyes snap open; I fling up and… hit the ground hard.

"Are you okay?" I heard Mary run up to me and ask.

I focused to find her and responded "Yah, had a freaky dream"

"That was no dream" Mary responded smiling.

"HOLY…" I was shocked of two things.

One is what Mary said.

Two is that I had class in 5 minutes.

I jumped out of the couch, ate breakfast and change simultaneously in 1 minute, grabbed my skate board and rode to school in 2 minutes, got my stuff for my class in 1 minute and smashed through the door and got to my seat with 1 minute to spare. (A/N: I won't have the transition if it says how he got there.)

Most kids gasped and others just jaw-dropped at the time delay it was because I'm usually the first kid in the classroom.

"Heh, heh, losing your speed, huh" Mengo said

"Saying I got here in 4 minutes, I think not" I replied smirking.

"Yah right, just keep trying to impress people with lies" Mengo said with his usual 'target' grin.

I roll my eyes as everyone else except one student laughs.

The teacher enters with a depressed expression and says "we have an emergency assembly."

Cafeteria:

"I am sad to say we have unpleasant news" The Headmaster said.

Murmurs were heard all around the court room and then I noticed it.

One of the classes had half their students missing and many were acting weird before I left to my parents grave.

I closed my eyes and found Mary when the headmaster said "half of class 7-A has passed away"

Everyone gasped including me and Mary with tears swelling up in everyone's eyes the Headmaster cleared his throat and said "I think this has been to heart-breaking for most people so classes has been dismissed for the rest of this week."

Even Mengo, which was a bit shocking, was crying along with most people until someone said "WHAT DID YOU SAY" in an extremely angry voice.

I turn along with everyone else to two kids facing each other when I noticed a familiar fog creeping in.

Mary suddenly began to panic and said "Hamza, we need to go, now."

'What, why' I thought.

"A monster is after you so you have to go so no one will get hurt" Mary explained.

'Okay' I thought as I snuck out of the room but sadly the on other kid in my class saw me and snuck out with me. He snuck out behind me and asked "What are you doing, it's not like you to be out of assembly."

I was surprised by two things at that moment.

One is the fact that someone followed me.

Two is he and I got sucked into the fog in an instant.

"What the heck" he said shocked.

"I think we got sucked into another world" I said repeating what Mary told me.

Heso's POV.

My name is Heso. I noticed the one other guy in my class who doesn't follow Mengo sneaking out of class so I followed him and got sucked into this mess.

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU THIS CALM" I yelled at Riley annoyed at his calmness in this position and he just shrugged.

I heard a whisper that obviously he heard because he started looking around.

"He shall aid the world and protect us all or go his own path and destroy many others" The voice said but it was too quiet to hear.

Riley started walking in a random direction and I was left no choice but to follow him.

I started hearing a different voice; "Hey, I smell something other there."

The voice was very high toned but sounded human so we decided to not flee.

"Courage Increase" I heard a voice say but it was so quiet that it was a whisper and I couldn't understand what it meant.

"I see them" a girl in a red outfit said behind us and she was holding a fan with blades on it when the others emerged all holding weapons.

I could see Hamza grinning at them right before he said "you guy are the 'seekers of truth' group right?"

I was shocked because I thought that the group was just a legend but I guess Riley proved me wrong.

"Guess were famous Yu" I heard a guy holding two knives say to the guy in front of them all holding a giant sword.

"Yah" the guy said in front "but we should get them out of here, it is full of monsters."

I was paralyzed with fear but Riley just laughed and responded with "I'm sure I could out run them before they even saw us."

"ARE YOU CRAZY" I yelled at him and smacked him at the back of the head "THIS IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION AND YOU'RE MAKING JOKES!"

He realized what was happening and covered his mouth and responded with "I'm sorry, I just had that feeling when you have a ton of power but in reality you have nothing."

Everybody sweat dropped and they lead us to the exit.

The exit seemed to be a stack of televisions and they jumped right through and then I jumped through and returned to my body in the hallway and saw that everyone has already gone home and ran home thinking 'I'll see Riley on Monday.'

Riley's POV. /Still in the other world:

I was about to jump through with Yu because we were the last ones when I noticed a blue door to my right.

Yu noticed me stopping and asked "What's wrong?"

"What's up with the blue door" I asked and Yu gasped but then I slipped and fell through the TV and was transported to my body.

I looked around, noticed my position, said "Dang" and ran off to my apartment with Mary closely following me explaining what that door is and what that other world is.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: the power to help

Chapter 9: The power to help

Riley's POV.

Riley's Apartment:

"Ugh…" I muttered raising my head and shaking it around.

I remember what happened last night and it was horrible.

**Flashback**

"You need to train" Mary said as I just got home and took a bath.

"OK, why" I asked confused.

"Because you will need to save whoever else falls in that world before they die by the monsters in there who are called shadows." Mary responded.

"Shadows" I responded nervously and looked down at my own shadow.

"Don't worry; you don't have the monster shadow because I would be that monster." She responded with a smile.

"Man, must have been horrible" I said feeling sorry for her having to be a monster.

"Well, actually you already accepted that part of you so there isn't much of a difference" she said explaining with a finger on her chin.

"OK, so let's train" I responded and gulped as I saw her draw her sword, throw me another sword and create an arena in my apartment.

**End of Flashback**

I hauled my body out of bed and started walking around my apartment walking around charred and tore up furniture until I got to the kitchen.

When I opened the fridge I noticed nothing in it and muttered "Looks like shopping day" and slammed it closed.

Mary looked at me sadly and said "I'm hungry"

"Let's get some steak squires" I responded with a smile and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the door when I coughed up some blood and looked at her while I said "We will never train in my apartment again."

"Agreed" she nodded and agreed while she smiled and we walked off.

Steak Squires stand:

"Two orders of steak squires please." I asked the counter man and flopped out my wallet with the 200 yen I needed.

"That'll be 200 Yen with the discount of being a regular costumer" the counter women said.

"OK" I said handing her the 200 Yen when all of a sudden there was an explosion behind me.

I grabbed the two squires and ran up to the exploded van when I heard crying and a plea for help.

I saw the line of fire heading towards the car and realized that the police couldn't get there in time.

I grabbed the handle of the car and got badly burned and backed up and then I heard a little girl scream.

I forgot all pain, grabbed the handle and pulled it open with all my strength.

When it opened, I noticed the mother and the kids huddled up in the back and the father trapped by the buckle in front and knocked unconscious. I grabbed the latch of the dad's buckle and ripped it open and then threw him out.

The kids noticed me and started pushing the seat in front of them.

I ate one of my squires and threw it at the latch of the two buckles unlocking both of them, grabbed all three of them and noticed the flame was centimeters from reaching the car.

'Snap, snap, snap' I thought as I lifted them up and jumped out the back window.

The explosion nearly knocked me unconscious but I checked on the family and they all seemed to be breathing and living.

The police drove in and the leader of the force came out.

His name was Reotoro Dojima.

He yelled "Get the firemen here and get those people out!"

"No need" I yelled at him "I got them out already" finishing my squire.

He turned to me and noticed the bodies on the floor when I coughed up blood.

It made a pretty big puddle on the floor and then I noticed the condition I was in.

My clothes were burned from head to toe, my hands and parts all around me were scorched and that's just on the outside.

I thought a confrontation right now would be really bad so ran off but I could hear him scream "WAIT!"

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: How to cure severe injuries

Chapter 10: How to cure severe injuries.

I was running through backyards when suddenly I hit the top of the fence in one backyard. I tripped and hit the pavement hard.

I could fell blood coming out of my eye so I ran to my apartment.

When I got there, I ran to the internet and searched for anything that might heal my injuries that are life threatening when I stopped a link that says "Amagi hot springs, it'll relieve any problem you might have."

I smiled at not the link and not the price of only 100 Yen but I smiled at the girl standing in front of the Inn.

It was Yukiko Amagi who happened to be the girl that was in the TV and found me and my friend.

I decided that I would go there… after I changed out of my bloody clothes and put a cast on my eye that was in my emergency first aid kit in my room which was the only place that wasn't hit in my apartment.

I packed up and left the room.

Amagi Inn, run by Yukiko Amagi (A/N: you'll see this as important latter):

I walked in and went to the front desk.

I noticed Yukiko there smiling nicely as I walked up to her.

She asked "what may I do for you?"

"I would like to take a trip to the hot springs please" I responded reaching for my wallet.

"You're fortunate, you're the only one who has booked today because unusually it is empty" Yukiko told me.

"OK" I said walking to the springs after dropping off my money on the counter and changing into the towel outfit and leaving my clothes in a locker.

When I stepped into the hot springs wearing my towel I noticed Mary not there.

I closed my eyes to find Mary and saw her other in the girls hot tub

I heard Mary's voice say "I thought you wanted some privacy!"

'Thank you' I responded when I noticed two things that I am thankful for.

One is my injuries are actually healing.

Two is when I close my eyes; I can see Mary's presence and not her body.

When I stepped out, I noticed all my scorch marks were gone and I got changed back into school uniform.

When I was walking in the hallway, I saw a blue butterfly flying around.

When I walked up to it I heard a voice say "do you want to save your stage?"

'What the heck' I thought and just confusingly said "OK?"

Then the butterfly circled me and then disappeared.

I noticed Mary beside me and saying "That is a time butterfly left by a guy named Philemon who is Igor's master." She then looked at Yukiko and the group of people starting to enter and said "I'll explain later!"

'Agreed' I thought as I thanked Yukiko for the hot springs session and left her with about 20 people in line.

Riley's apartment:

I flipped onto my barely standing bed when I noticed all my injuries gone.

"Awesome, that place does work so if I need to heal from something severe, I can just heal myself there but now, I have to go to the hospital to help out around the cleaning of the place" I got up when I heard a banging on the door.

"Hey, this is the Iwatodai and Inaba police, let us in." a voice with a microphone boomed.

I moved as fast as lightning to clean my place up and I opened the door with a lock on it so they can't break in right away.

"What is it officer" I asked peaking through slightly.

I noticed Mr. Dojima in front of them all holding a search warrant in front of the door and I was forced to unlock it.

I was surprised it took a day but I didn't have anything to hide so I calmly let them in when I was taken to the floor and had handcuffs clipped to my back. I heard the police officer on top of me say "you are under arrest for the murder of 14 kids of class 7-A anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!"

I was forced up but since I didn't do it said two things before being thrown in the truck

One is "Good luck getting stuff against me because I'm the exact opposite type of person you're looking for!"

Two is "good thing I cleaned my room before you guys got here."

Then I was thrown and it started turning black.

Police interrogation room:

When I finally came to be, I noticed I was in the interrogation room of the Inaba police department.

My first words would usually be 'what the heck' or 'man I got hit by the big truck' but my instincts kicked in and I spoke an unusual "What's up!"

"You do know that you could get the rest of your life in prison, if you are proven guilty, right?"

The detective in front of me was the very best detective in the whole continent who just happened to be passing by but I knew better because she was part of the 'seekers of truth' named: Naoto Shirogane.

"Yup, problem is that I am not guilty" I responded casually reclining on the chair.

"That's what they all say" she responded keeping her cool.

"Yah, and unlike the most of them that lie, I am not" I said opening the bridge on the suspects side which is really risky because if I fail, this conversation could be used as a confession of crime.

She leans in close and says "Your playing with fire" glaring at me.

"Nope, just lightning and swords" I respond waving my hand around when Mary tripped my chair and said while face-palming "Why would you say that?"

"After all I love video games" I responded with a control smile I am copying from Nyx.

"Nice cover" Mary said giving me a genuine smile.

"Huh?" Naoto said completely confused

"I love characters that control anyone element and a sword master and yet I find myself drawn to characters of lightning attributes." I explained.

"Oh, and what does that have to do with you killing 10 kids." Naoto said leaning in closer.

"I have to say two things." I started.

"One is I didn't at all kill anyone and two is I love video games."

"Huh?" Naoto was confused more than ever.

"This is the weirdest week in the world" I commented as I told Naoto about the fact of me being in the hospital, my class mates dying, and saving those people from the car.

"So that was all you" Naoto said leaning in closer with a "You probably were trying to make up for killing kids."

"Didn't hurt anyone and saw an opportunity to help" I explained "I just wasn't afraid."

I then got up and walked to the door and said "I've had enough, if that's all, I would like to go home and have a relaxing bath at my apartment" as I took a pin from my pocket, unlocked the door and ran home hearing her scream "WAIT" and thought 'I have been leaving a lot of people in the dust lately.'

Riley's apartment:

I stepped on to the welcome carpet to a bunch of packed bags.

I am planning to go to Okinawa city.

I stopped when I heard a knocking on my door which and someone say "Riley, it's me, Heso!"

I opened a door holding my baggage in my hands and walking out saying "what is it?"

"You aren't actually leaving, are you?" he said looking at my luggage bags.

"Yup, to Okinawa city" I said as I walked past you.

"Wait! What about school?" he said grabbing my shoulders.

I knew he was making excuses for the fact about we need to help people who fall into the other place but I had to go.

"I sent an e-mail and I'm planning on laying low but if you want, I'll stay here and sort it out with the police" I responded hanging my head.

"Please do" Heso said tightening his grip on my arm.

"OK' I said leaving the bags in the room and travelling to the police station thinking 'the author is really tired, isn't he.'

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11: a confession and a problem

Chapter 11: a confession and a problem.

"So let me get this straight" the police officer said crossing his arms "You went to the bathroom after you heard that you are getting a few days off and didn't mourn at all."

"Nope, I am cold hearted" I said looking at the ceiling about to sleep.

"Works for me" the police officer said "but, what about you saying you know how the kids died?"

"Easy, I was almost killed but I didn't see whose face it was and planning to solve it on my own because it's personal" I said serious.

"Works with me" the officer said throwing his hands in the air and unlocking the door.

I got up and left happily (A/N: WEIRD IS AWESOME)

Okinawa hospital room.

Third POV.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT" Akihiko said getting ready to punch the girl.

"I mean he just got up and left like he was in perfect health" the nurse said hiding behind her clip board.

"Calm down" Fuuka asked nicely and then asked "Could you please explain what has happened?"

"Well he said he was surprised that he was in critical condition, that he liked to keep his clothes and was grateful for us not to change it and that he was late for school in Inaba" the nurse explained gaining her posture a bit.

"So we should find him in Inaba, right?" Junpei said putting a finger on his chin and thinking.

"All right, let's go to Inaba and now I regret giving him time to recover" Mitsuru said to team I.S.E.E.S biting her lip.

"It's okay Mitsuru" Yukari said putting her hand on Mitsuru's shoulder and continued "We will speak to him later."

Friday in Riley's apartment:

Riley's POV.

My eyes slowly creped open and looked at the clock '9:00, how will I wake up on Monday.'

I got up, looked at my wallet and thought 'There's the key from my dream!'

**FLASHBACK**

"We do not have much time so come to us on your own accord next time."

I key fell into my hands and put it in my pocket.

"I got a feeling this is gonna be a long trouble" I said smiling to Nyx and Igor as it all turns to white and then black.

**End of FLASHBACK**

I get up and start walking to the front door when Mary says "Don't you want to wear different clothes then the uniform?"

I realized that I have only worn a uniform for all the time and decided "It's time to go shopping" looking at Mary smiling (Foreshadow for the future, DO NOT LOOK IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS: Riley isn't focusing to look at Mary).

Junes shopping district:

I walked up to cashier and asked him where I can buy clothes and he pointed me to the clothes district.

As I walk in, I notice a blue jacket, a red undershirt and yellow pants and asked Mary what she thought of that design after I picked all those clothes and went to the change room. (A/N: Imagine the jacket is just like Garry's but not ripped, the shirt is the same color as Ib's dress and the same for Marry and the pants.)

She says "I like it, it suits you personally."

Sadly, at that moment, I heard a voice say shocked "RILEY!" I turned slowly and saw Mengo standing there with his new girlfriend, whose name escapes me right now, and clutching a few grocery bags. I'm guessing he went shopping.

"Man, you suck for clothes shopping" the girl said right next to him looking at my clothes. I saw Mary readying my sword but I told her to not attack or were all dead.

"If your gonna buy clothes, buy something decent" she said and didn't let me comment as she continued "I mean, you are the worst" and then I noticed some fog circulating in.

'Uh oh' both me and Mary thought at the same time and decided to get the heck out of here.

I said looking a bit scared "well, to turn bad to worse I'll get out of here before stuff gets out of hand."

"Huh" they asked but I ran out of the room, bought my clothes and left the district in 10 seconds.

End of chapter 11


End file.
